This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The oil industry is moving towards higher pressure systems in order to recover more oil at faster rates, drill in deeper water depths, drill deeper wells and increase shut-in capacities for safer well operations. One issue with high pressure systems (about 15,000 psi to about 30,000 psi and above) is they exert tremendous forces on the gaskets. Especially in the case of larger bore systems which use 18-inch or larger gaskets, the gasket could have to hold back radial forces in excess of 1,000,000 lbs. Existing gaskets are not designed to cope with the large radial forces and resultant stresses produced by these high pressure systems.
There is a strong need to create a gasket which can sustain forces and reduce internal stresses generated during high pressure operations while maintaining a high performance seal throughout multiple cycles and temperature ranges.
Further, while safety is another priority in this industry, existing gaskets only provide a single seal barrier which in many instances can be defeated through wear from operation, unwanted pressure surges and/or other unforeseen instances. Therefore there is also a clear need for a multi-barrier seal that provides superior reliability under severe applications.